Everything I Do
by CandyAppleBlack
Summary: Marty proves his love to Merrill. (based on events from 'Lost Weekend')


Ok, appearently this fic had some issues. I re-molestered it and made it better. What I mean is I fixed it up, added stuff and what not. So if you've read it maybe it'll be better now, if you haven't don't worry about it didn't miss out on anything vital. Thank you:)  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Another Marty/Merrill fic. This is based on the events of the ep 'Lost Weekend'.   
Also I've made obscure refrences to the ep 'The Portait', remember in he ep Karl's god awful music and Marty's pie and french accent and Drew's paintings of doom...yeah that episode:P   
And hey, you all like my other Marty/Merrill fic 'No Longer Alone'so much (thank you all for the kind reviews:P)...here's another!  
oh and I used a Bryan Adams song in the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Copyright: 'I Wrote This' a CandyAppleBlack Fic (c)   
  
Vampire High  
EVERYTHING I DO  
  
  
  
Marty stood at the table he had set up for his assignment. The vampires had been spending the  
last week 'creating'. Each of them had been assigned to 'create' something. Essie with her  
fashions, Merrill's writing, Drew's sketching, and Karl's horrid country music. Marty had  
chosen to dabble in the culinary arts.   
  
He had all the ingredients on the table that he needed to make another oh so lovely, blood pie.   
He really enjoyed playing chef, the whole cooking thing was surprisingly fun. Not to mention  
wonderfully messy! And he was always eager to jump right in and get his hands dirty. After all,  
the mess WAS half the fun. But not tonight. Tonight was different. His attention was elsewhere  
and rather than getting started, he just stood at his table, looking at his supplies, unable to focus.  
He only had one thought on his mind, that was so big it left very little room in his brain for  
anything else.  
  
Last weekend. All he could think about was last weekend. The weekend he spent with Merrill.  
He couldn't stop thinking about it. Most of all, he couldn't stop thinking about Merrill.   
"God, I want her to love me so badly.", he thought. "I know I'll never be Drew...but all he did  
was hurt her! I'd never hurt her! I just wish she'd let me be a part of her heart....".   
  
Marty let out a frustrated growl as he pounded his fist on the table. And when he finally couldn't  
take it, he cried out, followed by a series of crashes as he pushed everything from the table to the  
ground. He looked at the mess on the floor and immediately started to clean it up. As he was  
cleaning he desperately fought back the urge to cry. The whole Merrill thing was really getting to  
him. He cared about her so much and couldn't understand how she didn't see that. Marty was  
about to let himself cry, the only other way he could think t ovent his frustration and confusion,  
had it not be for Karl, who had heard the commotion and went to see what happened.  
  
"Are you alright Marty?", Karl asked as he approached Marty carefully. Marty had obviously  
thrown stuff and Karl really didn't want to be the next victim. He observed Marty, who was on  
the ground, surrounded by many books, dishes, spilt flour and cooking utensils. Karl was very  
much out of the loop, and wasn't sure why Marty had a sudden bout of anger.  
  
Marty looked up at Karl, who had a surpassing look of concern on his face. "I'm fine Karl."  
  
Karl hunkered down to be eye level with Marty, "Ya know, if making pastry isn't working out  
for you, maybe you should be like me and try music." Karl didn't have a clue as to what was  
really wrong and this was his best guess.   
  
"Yeah right Karl.", Marty smirked as he shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm serious. I've seen you play the piano, and unlike me with the guitar, you have talent.  
And yes I admit it, I stink at music.", Karl said with a chuckle.   
  
Marty smiled, "Yeah Karl, you do suck. But maybe you're right. I mean, If you make something  
and  
even you won't try it, what does that say about you culinary skills.", he finished with a reference  
to his last attempt at a pie.  
  
Karl laughed, "It say's you cook just as well a I can sing."  
  
At that, Karl got up, smiled at Marty and left to go find Essie. Leaving Marty to clean up the  
mess by himself. Marty finished cleaning his mess shaking his head and thinking, "Geeze Karl,  
you could of offered to help." After he had done a little more than a half assed job he sat down.  
He started to think about what Karl was saying about trying music. Marty knew that he  
could play the piano and sing worth a damn, but he never thought it was worth anything. His  
mind then ventured back to the weekend. He remembered his little sing along with Merrill. She  
played the blues, at his request, he sang it. He smiled, just thinking about that brought a   
big smile to his face. He started to think about Merrill again. Only this time he was  
thinking about playing for her. Playing something to make her smile. And maybe it could be a  
way to tell her how he felt. It was brilliant. He very quickly made up his mind. Cooking be  
damned, he already had a creative gift, music, and he was going to use it. He was going to play a   
song on the piano AND sing for Merrill, to prove to her his love was real. And everyone else  
would know how he felt too, 'cause this was his assignment and he had to present it to the class.  
That made it even better in his mind. It would prove, again, to Merrill how strong his love was  
'cause it would show her that he loved her so much he didn't care who knew or what they  
thought.   
  
The assignment was due later in the evening so he didn't have time to create an original piece.  
Instead he searched for a already written song that described the way he felt. He made his way to  
the library searched through a random box of lyrics and matching sheet music. And after about  
twenty minutes, he found one, he couldn't believe how perfect it was. He looked at it.  
Everything he felt and wanted to say was right on that piece of paper. He then spent the  
remaining hours he had before class, learning the words and the music. There was no question,  
this had to be perfect.  
  
~******************~  
  
The vampires were gathered in the library. Everyone had presented their 'creations' and the only  
one left was Marty. It had been a long evening and everyone was getting restless.   
  
Dr. Murdoch looked at his watch impatiently, "Where are you Marty? I'd like to get this over  
with.",   
  
"I thought Marty was the grand chef, why are we in the library. Don't we need to be in the  
kitchen?", Essie said with some confusion.  
  
Karl looked at the piano, "Huh, maybe he took my advice."  
  
Drew looked at Karl, "You gave him advice?". They began to talk amongst themselves.  
  
Merrill just sat quietly. She was so confused about her thoughts and feelings on the subject of  
Marty. She had spent most of the evening away from him, trying to figure out her feelings. The  
events of their weekend alone had her very confused. What was worse was because of it, she  
didn't know what was harder to decipher, his feelings or hers. But she was snapped back into  
reality when she looked up and saw that Marty entered the room.  
  
"It's about time Marty.", Dr. Murdoch said as he looked at his watch. "I was about to give up on  
you.'  
  
"Sorry.", he said, "I just had to get my sheet music."  
  
Dr.Murdoch cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you were taking up cooking Marty? Why the sudden  
change to music?"  
  
"Yeah about that...ya see I decided take the advice of a friend, and do something I'm good at."  
Marty said his voice edged with nervousness.  
  
"Very well.", Dr. Murdoch replied, "Go on then."  
  
"Wait,", Marty asked, "Can I say something first?"  
  
"Yes.", Dr. Murdoch sighed.  
  
"Ok,", Marty started, "I wanted to do something original, but I didn't have time. I wished I had  
because I had more than one reason for doing this. And the song I'm using, I guess luck was on  
my side, I couldn't have written it better my self. So please....", he walked over to Merrill and  
held her hand, "just listen". He looked into her eyes longingly before he walked away.  
  
The others looked a little stunned by Marty's actions but remained silent. Drew looked at  
Merrill, wondering what was going on. But she didn't notice, her attention was on Marty.   
Marty sat down at the piano. He set up his sheet music, cracked his knuckles, and cleared his  
throat. And when all was silent, he began....  
  
  
~"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"~  
  
  
When Marty finished, he turned his head to look at the others. He then looked at Merrill with the  
same longing in his eyes. She looked up at him and when their gaze met, she turned her head  
away shyly. The others all looked at him in disbelief.  
  
Essie turned to Karl, "Did Marty just declare his love for Merrill through song...wait, did he just  
show actual feelings?"  
  
Karl nodded, "I didn't know he liked her."  
  
"But the question is, is the feeling mutual?", Essie replied. "What do you think Drew?" Drew just  
sat quietly looking away. It was a love thing and he really wasn't in the mood for anything  
involving love or anything related to it.  
  
Marty ignored the others and got up and walked over to Merrill. He took her hands and lifted her  
from her seat. Merrill was in shock and sweetly baffled by Marty's grand gesture.  
  
"I meant every word of that. That song is how I feel. I care about you so much, I...  
  
"Marty, I don't kno...", he cut off her words. He put his hands on her face and leaned in. He  
spoke, as his lips gently brushed hers. "Please," he said, "let me love you." A single tear rolled  
his face.  
Merrill looked into his eyes. A small smile began to part on her lips as he leaned up and kissed  
away the tear that lay on his cheek.  
  
This was the sign for the others to leave. They quietly got up left the room. They knew that  
Marty and Merrill needed to be alone. Marty noticed them leave and was grateful. Merrill too  
had felt a wave of relief when the others left. Marty the nfocased his attention back on Merrill.   
  
"Let me love you." Marty asked again stroking the side of her face.  
  
"I want to," Merrill replied, "But I'm afraid..."  
  
Marty looked at her with concern in his eyes, "What are you afraid of?"  
  
Merrill began to cry, "I don't know."  
  
Marty took her in his arms and held her close and tight. "Listen to me," he began, "What ever  
you're afraid of, you don't have to be afraid it anymore. I'll protect you. I'll be here to keep you  
safe. I'll never let you go. You'll never have to be alone... I love you"  
  
Merrill looked into his eyes and realized that she needed him as much as he needed her. She had  
buried these feeling for Marty long enough. She loved him, there was no denying it any longer.  
She gently ran her fingers through his hair and down his face, across his lips. He gently kissed  
her fingers and took her hand. Merrill then drew his face towards her and kissed him hungrily  
and deeply. Marty kissed her back with the same hunger and passion. And they remained that  
way for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
~********************~  
  
Dawn almost approaching, Dr. Murdoch entered the library. He noticed that a fire had been  
made and it was still blazing. He went over to tend to it and saw Marty and Merrill asleep on the  
sofa in each others arms, their skin bathed in the glow of the fire. He smiled and gently nudged  
them to wake them up. They both opened their eyes. They looked at Dr. Murdoch and then each  
other. They smiled at one another. Dr. Murdoch smiled warmly at the couple and kindly told  
them to go to the cellar cause the sun was coming up.  
  
The two vampires did as they were told. They got up, said goodnight to Dr. Murdoch and walked  
back to the cellar hand in hand giving each other short sweet kisses and whispering sweet  
nothings along the way.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
I hope you all liked this one. Please review:P I know this Fic was mushy and lovey and really,  
really corny...what of it?:) 


End file.
